A Lilac Dress and Messy Hair
by ElAmorComienza
Summary: Life has a tricky way to turn things upside down, but what if Ron is content with it? PostDH - RonxHermione - Plz, R


**A/N:** Just sth I had in my mind… RonxHermione, placed a couple of weeks after the Final Battle…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah! As if I would have left Ron and Hermione with only two off-springs!

A Lilac Dress and Messy Hair

Anxiety.

That's all I feel. It's all over me, and makes me forget everything else. Even the excruciating pain of thinking him is covered. I'm not made for this kind of things. No, not me. Harry was born into fame, and he had got used to it. He is used to crowds waiting to hear something witty or courageous from him. And her… She's born with the talent of saying the right words and captivating people. She has it inside of her.

But it's not my best friend, neither my other best- ok, ok- girlfriend that was called to give a public interview ALONE. I mean, all alone. We've done it together before, the three of us, just a couple of days after the Battle. People needed to know. And I understood that. So, we stood in front of hundreds of people and reporters and gave a summary of what had happened. But we were together. And I had nothing to worry about since they were there.

Then, it was the detailed report we gave to Kingsley about were we'd been this past year. He needed to know. The Auror Department needed to know. We had to inform him about Snape, the Malfoys, Greyback, Gringotts and Xenophilius. But he was Kingsley. The same person who was there in Grimmauld Place for dinner, at Bill's wedding and risked his life for us. He's Kingsley. And we were together.

So, how the hell am I here, in the back of the stage all alone, waiting to get out there alone? Hell, I don't even know.

They had asked individual interviews. Harry's was yesterday and hers is due tomorrow. She asked to be the last one. Maybe cause she needed time to prepare herself. Dunno. A girl remains a mystery, even if you had passed half your life with her as a best friend.

She had asked if I wanted her to come to stay with me in the backstage. She did it probably because she knew I'm not comfortable with this. But she's the one with the reputation of freaking out easier than my mum.

When I kissed her bye on the Burrow I insisted she got immediately in her sit at front row. And I came with Dad. And then I lost Dad. And Harry was supposed to Floo minutes after us, but is still not here.

I'm freaking out now, and I know it. You must think I'm agoraphobic 9her word, not mine0 or shy or a chicken or a simple coward. But I'm not. If it was a speech about Quidditch, I wouldn't have bothered. I'd go out there calm and focused with my C.C. t-shirt.

But this is not serious. Really serious. And I'm scared to death. I'm scared that I'll freak out while I'm speaking out there. I really don't want to break down up in the stage, but I'm not so sure I can handle it.

Cause when I'm thinking –not even mentioning speaking in public- about all that happened, I can't stop my mind from drifting in the ones that fall. To think of him. And I can't keep control when I think about him, unless I'm with her or my family. Although, up to this point these concepts are that close.

I admit it. I'm scared to death cause I'll be up there alone. I won't have one of my best friends to stand beside me, to calm me, to soothe me.

All those years I was jealous of Harry. It may was just a tiny hint of it, but it was still jealousy. I craved to be the center of attention, to gain some fame, regard and a couple of good remarks, even if it was for a split hour.

Now, it seems completely ironic to me that I have what I asked for and I'd love to fly away as fast as possible from it. Life has a tricky way to turn things upside down.

And I realized I'm not made for this stuff. Cause once I got some attention, I had no idea how to act with it. I'm definitely not made for this stuff.

Merlin! What the hell am I doing here? What do I have to prove? To make sure everyone sees the hero I am? To show off the hero they expect me to show them? For them, I'm the boy the papers write heroic things about, the boy who was along with the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World, the boy with the dead brother, the boy who has the perfect-fairytale affair with the cleverest witch her age.

I'm not what they expect me to be. I'm not heroic and loyal like Harry, nor I have her brains and speech qualities. I'm just Ron. What do the possibly wanna know about Ron?

Feeling a bit giddy, I take a few steps to get close to that heavy curtain. A fuzzy noise indicates that the hall has been filling up. Tons of people expecting to hear, see, know what I have to tell them. Now I'm seriously freaking out.

Lightheaded, I reach a trembling hand and pull the curtain just a little bit, just to take a peek in order to prepare my self. Whole lot better to know the enemy before the battle, as Mad-Eye would have said.

Once my eyes fall on the increasing crowd, I feel my neck going red and my head getting even dizzier. Bloody hell, I'm going to fall down.

And as I'm ready to faint, my eye catches a glimpse of the perfect shade of lilac in the first row. Bright, but not too bright to be flashing and chip-looking. Neither closer to blue nor red.

It brings memories so vivid that one could tell it was just yesterday, although it's been nearly a year. Damn that dress. Smell of freshly cut roses and wedding cake. Swirling around slowly. Swirling vivid hair and sparkling eyes. And then she had giggled. Not that fake girly giggling, but a true and happy and carefree one. And when I had leaned to her, the sparkle in her eyes became fire, her smell filled me and her skin had been radiating a superficial glow. And that moment, that moment, all turned upside down and hell made it's appearance.

And Life played her tricky card again. But I can't destroy the happy memories of that night because of what had happened.

So, not thinking about bad things, I let my gaze travel up that lilac dress, not the one from my memories, but the one that that beautiful woman is wearing, and I find my unsurprised self staring at her very familiar face.

A familiar face with messy hair. Her. Hermione Granger.

And that exact moment, as if she sensed my gaze, her eyes shot up gently and meet mine. And then, she just smiles.

Finally, a warmth conquers me and I can feel all the awful emotions getting off me.

Right this moment, it doesn't matter what all of them are thinking. Cause I can hear her whispering in my ear. For her, I'm her best friend. The man that teases her for everything. The man that always wins her at chess. The man who thinks Shakespeare was a Muggle singer. The man who can't leave her side anymore after he hurted her so much. The man who loves her.

Indeed, Life has a tricky way to turn things upside down. But I can live with that. Cause Life brought her in my life. And there's no thing I'm more grateful about.

Cause the woman with the lilac dress and the messy hair is the most precious thing I ever had.

A/N: That's all! Reviewers win blueberry muffins! Think about it! XD

Snitches,

ElAmorComienza


End file.
